Conventionally, in optical communications using an optical transmission member such as an optical fiber, an optical waveguide, and/or the like, an optical module including a light-emitting element (optical element) such as a surface-emitting laser (e.g., a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL)) has been used. Such an optical module includes an optical receptacle (optical socket) that allows, to be incident on an end surface of the optical transmission member, light containing communication information and being emitted by the light-emitting element.
For example, Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses an optical module including a board, an optical socket disposed on one surface of the board, and an optical element disposed on the other surface of the board at a position corresponding to the optical socket. An optical plug that supports an end of a tape fiber is attached to the optical socket. Moreover, the optical socket includes: a first lens that allows, to enter the inside of the optical socket, light emitted by the optical element, or allows, to be emitted toward the optical element, light emitted from the tape fiber and having traveled through the inside of the optical socket; a second lens that allows, to enter the inside of the optical socket, light emitted from the tape fiber, or allows, to be emitted toward the tape fiber, light emitted by the optical element and having traveled through the inside of the optical socket; and a reflective surface that reflects light incident on the first lens toward the second lens, or reflects light incident on the second lens toward the first lens.
In the optical module disclosed in PTL 1, the optical element is fixed on one surface of the board by wire bonding or the like. Then, the optical socket is fixed on the other surface of the board such that the optical axis of the optical element coincides with the central axis of the first lens. During fixation, an adhesive is applied to at least the optical socket or the board, and the optical socket is adhered to the board.